In the tobacco industry, there is a demand for multi-segment filters used for the manufacture of cigarettes which are composed of at least two kinds of segments made of different materials, such segments may be soft, filled for example with unwoven cloth, paper, cellulose acetate, or hard, filled with granulate or sintered elements, or hollow cylinders. A sequence of elements formed on a grouping tape is conveyed onto a format tape where it is wrapped into a paper wrapper, and a formed roller is appropriately divided into filter rods by means of a cutting head, where cutting takes place in the middle of a longer segment. In the course of further production operations, obtained rods are stuck on cigarettes directly or after repeated cutting, also in the middle of a longer segment. It is known that the length of particular filter segments and their arrangement in the roller may change within allowable tolerance, where the length tolerance of a filter rod is adjusted to the final constant length of manufactured cigarettes. With a considerable movement speed of the roller, reaching 500 m/min., cutting moment control is necessary in order to keep the length of the filter rod considering said tolerances, where the filter rods are monitored continuously. From the description of the British patent No. GB 854.470, a method of mechanical selection of the cutting moment of a filter roller composed of two different filter segments in order to obtain filter rods of equal length is known. An apparatus for this purpose has one common driving motor which by means of a multitude of gears activates particular units closely mechanically linked with each other and dependent on the system controlling a common drive. An acceleration or a delay of the cutting moment in order that the filter segments are always cut in the middle, forming filter rods with equal length in keeping with the tolerance, is made possible by a differential gear installed in the power transmission system between a drum feeding segments onto the format tape and a cutting head. Another method of adjusting the cutting moment of cigarette roller elements, consisting of filter segments and a tobacco rod, in order to obtain filter cigarettes with a certain length in keeping with allowable tolerance was presented in the patent application description of the USA invention No. US 2001/0001390. Filter segments and tobacco rods, which are provisionally placed onto the paper wrapper by means of a worm drum, are conveyed further towards the formatting element, where wrapping of paper wrapper takes place. At the same time, in the area of the formatting element the position of segments and rods is recorded by means of a unit creating their image, consisting of a stroboscope and a display, from which obtained image is sent to the computer. There, the recorded image is compared with a reference image entered earlier into the memory of the computer. Depending on the results of the comparison, shifting of the cutting head along the wall parallel to the cigarette roller is possible. In case of exceeding the allowable tolerance, cut cigarettes are rejected. In addition, the invention shows schematically an apparatus for controlling and cutting a roller into finished products or rejection of defective products. In modern machines of the tobacco industry, in particular for the production of cigarettes and/or filters, a separate servomotor is used for the drive of each unit of a machine, whereas all servomotors are coupled by a common virtual electronic shaft connected with the control system. Solutions regarding the control of the roller cutting point presented in the known state of the art cannot be applied to such modern machines.